Forgetting the Past, Accepting the Future
by SecretReaderInTheDark
Summary: Bella, Alice and Jasper live in an orphanage. They have lived there for as long as they can remember. Someone new is a rare thing. What will they think when there are suddenly 3 new kids comming to the orphanage! EXB EmXR AXJ
1. New meetings

Forgetting the Past, Accepting the Future

**Forgetting the Past, Accepting the Future**

**Summary: **Bella, Alice and Jasper live in an orphanage. They have lived there as long as they can remember. Someone new was a rare happening. What will everyone think when there are suddenly 3 new people who come and live there. How will the arrival of the new kids affect their lives?

First twilight fan fiction! Comment!

* * *

**Chapter One: New meetings**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it! They make me change rooms because I don't behave. What was wrong with these people here? I was just making a little fun with my roommate what's so wrong with that? Okay maybe we did the fun part after curfew but that doesn't mean they have to make me change rooms now. Okay maybe I'm overreacting. I trudged back to my room to pack my things. Once I entered I was met by an awful sight. I groaned and quickly closed my eyes.

'Alice, please do that to my brother when you are sure that I can't come in, or at least lock the door for god sakes!'

I heard her giggle and then hand prying my hands away from my face. My brother smiled at me. Jasper and I where really close as siblings although we didn't look alike at all. He was tall, had blonde hair that wasn't tameable and had blue eyes. While I was short, although not as short as Alice, and had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. I guess my brother got my mothers beautiful looks. He and Alice fit perfectly together.  
Whereas he was tall she was short, with spiky black hear and vibrant blue eyes that seem to pierce you when she was looking at you, she was overly exited about everything while Jasper could calm her in an instant.

Me and my brother came here when Jasper was 5 and I was 4 years old. Until today I always tried not to think about what happened the day we lost our parents and I was successful. Alice on the other hand couldn't remember a single thing as to why she became orphaned. She was here when we got here. And when Jasper asked how she got here she told us she didn't know and that the caretakers told her that she was found on the doorstep when she was only a baby.  
In the time we had lived here we became our own little family. Jasper and Alice where together since the second year that we came here. Which means they are now officially 12 years together. They applied for a shared room, but to their disappointment they could only share a room if they where both 18. Alice and me where both the same age. So that would make her a year younger than Jasper.  
I had been so happy to share a room with Alice she could always make me happy in an instant, and now all that was gone. My mood changed and Jasper immediately became worried.

'Bells? What's wrong?' he asked his voice a little frantic. I mustered a little smile and looked at Alice. She clapped her hands in front of her face and her eyes became sad.

'No! they can't take you away from me!' She whined. Jasper looked even more confused then he was before. I nodded my head a little and took my suitcase from under the bed.

'I have to pack my things and move to another room. They said we have to much fun after curfew and this is our punishment.' Understanding flooded Jaspers expression and came over to hug me a little. Then his face became smug.

'It's your own fault! Who in gods name, starts screaming for the entire building that they are in love with a tree?' Alice cracked a smile and in a second we were both rolling around on the ground laughing! The fact is when Alice or I can't sleep we play a game and that night had to be Truth or dare. She dared me to go into the hallway and scream that I loved a tree. This woke up all the girls and some of the boys and off course our supervisor. She scolded us for the rest of the night and then made me go up to the principals office. He gave me another room as far away as possible from Alice. And of course the only available rooms that are far enough away from Alice where the shared rooms. Luckily I didn't have someone to share my room with.  
After we were done laughing Alice and Jasper helped me pack everything that belonged to me and helped me getting it to my new room. We spend the rest of the day in my room decorating.

At half past six the diner bell rung. Alice and I ran as fast as we could to the dining hall and waited in line for our meal. Jasper who left after bringing everything to my room, sat at our usual table waiting for us. We were just talking casual when the principal came up to the front of the dining hall and stood on the raised platform. Oh great another announcement I sighed.

He cleared his throat 3 times before actually speaking.

'I have an announcement to make,'

'Oh what a surprise' Jasper scoffed, which I found funny and began laughing which set off Alice. One of the supervisors gave us a glare and we shut up.

'In a week time there will be 3 new people joining us. I would ask of you to help them get to know their way around here and help them in their classes at school. As each one of you they have trouble with what happened. So please respect that. For now that is all I have to say!'

As soon as he stopped talking the whole dining hall erupted into buzzing and gossiping about the new kids. It was unusual to have 1 new kid now there were suddenly 3!

'I wonder what happened. Maybe they are all related to each other.' Jasper said.

Alice shook her head like she knew more about the new kids, when we haven't even seen them.

'I don't think they're all related, but I wouldn't know. Hey bells maybe you'll get a roomie' She squealed.

'I certainly hope not, because that would mean it would be a boy. I don't go well with boys I don't know!' I said horrified at the thought.

Alice swatted my arm playfully. While Jasper rolled his eyes at me. But my luck had to bite me in the but. When I came up to my, empty, room the supervisor was waiting for me. She took me to her office. I was happy that I got Esme as my supervisor now and not that old grumpy ms. Cope.

'Bella, how are you?' She asked, Esme was always so motherly it surprised me she was working at an orphanage.

'Good Esme, how are you?' She would never allow anyone to call her by her last name and always by her first name.

'Good, although I have some new for you. I'm sure you have heard about the new kids that are arriving in a week. There are 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys and the girl are a couple and requested a shared room. As for the other boy, there wasn't an opening in the boys dormitory. So we asked if it would be a problem if he shared a room with you. For him it wasn't a problem but I hope you don't have a problem with it. I'm really sorry if you're against it but there is no other way.' I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't decline but how am I going to deal with a boy in my room with me? I opened my eyes and smiled at Esme. 'I'm fine with it really, it's no problem.'

'Just so you know if something is wrong you can always come and talk to me!'

I nodded and then made my way back to my room. I quickly walked to the bathroom and tripped over and imaginary bump in the floor. Once I got showered I quickly went to bed and dreamed off the past that I wished I could forget.

A week went by fast and suddenly the day of the new arrivals came. The stuff of the boy who was going to share my room was brought just a day earlier. I was in my room getting ready for school that started in an hour. From what I heard from Esme the new kids had to go to school. So I would have to meet the boy before he went to school. Just as I finished that thought a knock sounded on my door. I heard Esme's voice outside of it.

'Don't worry, she's a nice girl and she sure won't bite.' I quickly opened the door. I was met by a stunning site. The boy who was going to be my roommate was gorgeous. He had deep green eyes and bronze dishevelled hair. From his features I could see that he was hurting probably from what happened to his parents.

'hello, my name is Bella swan and I'm going to be your new roommate!' I said enthusiastically. He managed a little smile.

'Hi, I'm Edward.' I opened the door more to let him in and smiled to Esme who was just leaving.

'Oh Bella before I forget. Edwards schedule is the same as yours, so would you mind giving him a tour?' I shook my head.

'Not at all Esme!' She smiled once again and then left. I closed the door and turned around I saw him sitting at the desk. I made my way to my closet and pulled out my tie. It was part of our uniforms. I looked at Edward. This was going the be one hell of a year.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be posted soon I hope! Comment or Don't but I hope you will

BYE BYE LOVES SILENTHEARTBEATSINTHEDARK


	2. This Hell I'm Living in!

Hey, second chapter yaay 

**Hey, second chapter yaay ********.  
This Chapter is in EPOV before he came and when he came to the orphanage!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: This Hell I'm living In.**

**EPOV**

Here I was standing in front of the building that used to be my house until That happened. Rosalie and Emmett where saying goodbye to Carolina who would be living in our house while we where at the orphanage. I don't understand why Emmett and Rosalie couldn't live here and 'take care of me'. But no they had to send us away to my personal hell.

A car arrived and a young man stepped out. He had blonde hair and green-brown eyes. He got out of the car and came over to us.

'You must me Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. My name is Carlisle I'm the student advisor and doctor at Bayham.'

Bayham? What kind of name is that for an orphanage? I sighed and gave Carlisle a polite smile and then walked toward Carolina who wrapped me in a hug. Carolina was 25 years old. She was our babysitter since she was 15 and after she left college she was the one who handled everything with me and Emmett and even helped Emmett and Rosalie when she came to our house. She was like a sister to me and I would miss her terribly, just as much as my favourite piano. I had to leave it behind because there was no place to put it there. These 2 years where going to be hell, I could already tell you that much. I let go of her and kissed her cheek.

'You know, I'll miss your stubborn behaviour.' She laughed, while I rolled my eyes at her.

'I have to go now. Take care of my piano for me!'

'Don't worry. I wont let a speck of dust hit it.' She reassured me.

I felt a big strong hand on my shoulder, and I knew it was Emmett only he had such a big hands. I turned around to my big and bulky, teddy bear, brother. He was 18 just like Rosalie but from his character you would think he was a 4 year old. I waved a last time to Carolina and then headed for the car and got in. I sat at the window next to Rosalie who was holding both Emmett's and my hand. Rosalie looked like a dumb blond but Honestly she isn't. She has a great way with cars and knows more than your average blonde bombshell. She was worried because after my parents took her out of the hell hole she was put right back in.

My mother had always complained about having two boys and no girl. So my father proposed we adopted a girl. At first Emmett and I where against is but eventually agreed to it. Our mother could be fanatic about some things and she almost got her way with everything. That's how Rosalie came to our lives and became an important point to that off Emmett. It was silent in the car, so I got my I pod out of my bag and put the ear buds in my ear and cranked up the volume. It wasn't a long ride to Bayham, only a half hour drive. I looked up at the mansion before me. This was not what I had expected. This house was huge and could easily fit more than 300 people. I certainly hoped there wouldn't be so much people here. Carlisle walked over to a big wooden door with us in tow and led us in. The hall was big. Just like an old castle from the middle ages. With high sealings and huge windows. At the end of the hall there was a big wooden door and on either side of the door where a set of wide stairs that came together on some sort of balcony. On the sides off the hall there where different doors that led to other chambers I guessed.

We were greeted by a rather balding man and a young woman. The man looked about 50 with his grey hair and glasses that where pulled up on his head. The woman looked about 23 not much older than Carlisle, she had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was looking at Carlisle with love in her eyes. I could only assume they where together from the looks they where giving each other.

'I'm John Bayham, I would like to welcome you here and hope you find yourselves at home. This is Esme she is the supervisor for the shared rooms. She will show you to your rooms. Tonight I need you all to come down to my office to fill in some things. Esme will tell you everything about the house rules and the information you need to know to stay here. I wish you all a good day now.'

The principal didn't seem like a man who liked to spend time with the people that lived here. As a matter of fact I didn't think he cared either.

'I'm Esme and as Mr. Bayham has told you I'm your supervisor. I'll lead you to your rooms and while where doing that there are some house rules you need to follow.'

She lead us to the end of the hall and headed up the stairs. When we where halfway through the hall on the first floor she started talking.

'The house rules are not that difficult. Everyone has to be up at 6 then get an hour to get dressed. The girls and boys that don't live in shared rooms have to share a bathroom with the rest of them. Boys in their bathrooms and girls in the others. The shared rooms have a bathroom attached to the room itself but has to be shared by the two that are living there. Although that is quite obvious. At 7 everyone is called to the dining hall, the big door in the entrance hall, and you can have breakfast for an hour. You have a little time after breakfast to get your stuff for school from you room before the bus arrives. Classes start at 8.30 and end at 3.30. The bus arrives at school around 4 after school you have a free period to do what you want like homework or just catch up with friends. Dinner is at 6.30 after that you can do whatever you like until 9 then everyone has to be in their rooms and at 10.30 it's lights out.'

We were now walking somewhere on the third floor. She stopped in front of an office looking room. It had a big glass wall and behind is was a desk, a chair, a computer and a bed, another door that probably leaded to a bathroom.

'This is my office. If something is wrong, or you have a problem, or you just want to talk just come to my office.' She was so motherly, I wondered why she worked here and didn't live somewhere and start a family or something. Esme walked in her office and came back with a set of keys and a paper. She took 2 keys of the chain and gave them to Rose and Emmett.

'This are the keys to your room. If you two aren't in your room I would advise you to lock your doors, just a precaution. And this is your key Edward.' Esme gave me a key with an engraved number on it.

We had stayed silent through the whole ordeal. I would talk to them later on today, no doubt about it. She then motioned us over, she was walking toward a door somewhere in the middle of the hall.

'Rosalie, Emmett this is your room. I hope it's okay for you.' Esme smiled sweetly at them before they entered their room. Before the door closed Rosalie turned and looked at me.

'Don't be so sad Edward everything will turn out okay, I know it will just give it a chance!'

I couldn't get any words out so I just nodded. As soon as the doors closed I heard my brother whining about the house rules. He would not prank anyone here, or so I hoped.

'Who is it that I'm sharing a room with?' I asked as she walked toward the end of the hall.

'Isabella, she lived here since she was 4 together with her brother. Don't worry, she's a nice girl and she sure won't bite.' I chuckled a little at that joke. I didn't notice that Esme had already knocked because all of a sudden the door opened and there stood one really pretty girl. She had chocolate brown hair that came down to her waist and deep brown eyes.

'Hello my name is Bella Swan and I'm going to be your new roommate!' Bella seemed enthusiastic about having a roommate. I wondered though what she was doing in a shared room alone.

'Hi, I'm Edward.' Bella opened the door more so she could let me in. As I walked in I could hear Esme say to Bella: 'Oh Bella before I forget. Edwards schedule is the same as yours, so would you mind giving him a tour?'

'Not at all, Esme!' She was still smiling as she closed the door and turned to her closet. I sat down at the desk and stared at the boxes 3 of them where labelled with music. I looked back at Bella and saw she was wearing a red blouse under a black sweater with a red and black tie with what I guessed was the school crest. She also wore a black plaid skirt that came a little above her knees and then stockings who reached just under her knees. At her feet she wore black ballet flats.

She twirled around and stumbled a bit, then caught herself on the bed and blushed red.

'Um, do you have the school uniform?' She asked a bit hesitant. I nodded and she looked lost for worst if I wasn't depressed I would have laughed.

'I guess, you should change in them we have school in half an hour,' she mumbled everything so I had to strain to hear her say it. 'I don't believe they make you go to school!' She added but I didn't know if I heard her alright. I rummaged to my bags and found the uniform. It was just like Bella a red blouse with a black sweater, black pants and a black and red tie with the crest. I quickly changed in them and headed back to the room. She was sitting on her bed with a book. Bella seemed so deep in her book that I didn't want to interrupt her in her reading.

'Bella?' I asked cautiously, she immediately looked up and blushed again.

'Sorry when I start reading I can forget about my surroundings.'

I laughed a little which surprised me.

'I could tell that, but don't worry I become engrossed in my music too.'

She laughed nervously and then jumped up and headed for the door.

'Shall we head downstairs so we don't miss the bus?' She asked shyly.

'Sure let's go then.'

We headed downstairs together no really talking but it wasn't an awkward silence. When we got outside the bus was waiting and there where only a couple of students on it. We got up and then there was a loud squeal.

'Bella!' An exited voice called her.

I looked over toward the back of the bus and saw a little girl with spiky black hair, next to her was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He made me think about Bella. But from there looks they didn't look alike.

'Alice! I missed you, it's so boring when your not there.' Bella went over to the girl and hugged her then kissed the boy on his cheek. I could only wonder who these too people were. But I was sure I was about to find out. Maybe this wasn't as much of a hell as I thought it would be.


	3. Firsts and Seconds

Hii, First off I'm sorry about some spelling errors I check my text before posting it but something's always slip

**Hii, First off I'm sorry about some spelling errors ****I check my text before posting it but something's always slip!**

**Secondly I'll try and update everyday. Although it has been a few days between the third and the second chapter and sorry for that But I'll make it up to you!**

**And third I (Don't) Own Twilight and the devastatingly handsome EDWARD but oh well He is mine in my Dreams (A)!**

**On with the show or story!**

**REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO –Does her puppy eyes- **

**Chapter 3: Firsts and Seconds**

**EPOV**

I walked closer to where Bella was standing. I wasn't really in the mood to meet new people but I guess I didn't have any choice. I knew I would get along with the boy he seemed a calm and relaxed person that you could easily talk to. The girl was another story as she was sitting in her seat she was actually bouncing up and down. If she would bounce a little harder her head would reach the sealing of the bus.

'Edward, meet Alice my best friend here and Jasper my brother.'

Her BROTHER? They didn't look anything alike though they had the same calmness about them. I would almost say that he looked more like Rosalie with the blonde hair and blue eyes. I guess looks can be deceiving. While I was thinking I figured that Bella introduced me to her friends because they where looking at me with smug smiles on they're faces. They then turned to Bella and started talking again. I looked around the bus and saw that it was filling up. I quickly sat down a few seats from Alice and Jasper. I pulled out my I pod and put the volume on the loudest. I let the music calm me because I knew I needed it. When the bus started moving someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw Bella sitting there smiling a little while blushing. Then my mothers favourite song came on and I found the tears stinging in my eyes. I quickly turned my head toward the window so no one would notice.

After a good 20 minutes we arrived at the High school. I thought it would be a prestigious school but it looked pretty normal to me. Just a stack of buildings thrown together. I pulled out my ear buds and followed Bella out to the front office.

The front office was a normal building. The room had light yellow walls on the right wall where a stack of desks. Behind 2 desks where 2 women typing furiously on their computers. Bella cleared her throat and the younger of the two women looked up.

'Ah Bella honey. What can I do for you?' She looked sweet, maybe a little to much. While she was looking at Bella she noticed me. Her eyes raked over my body, but I didn't get a lusty look from her which was reliving. She smiled kindly.

'This is Edward Mason, do you have his schedule?' She asked.

'Of course dears.' She typed on her computer and then got up to get the papers from the printer. She handed them to me and I thanked her.

'I hope you like it here Edward. Good luck.' With that she sat back down and returned her attention to the computer. When we walked outside Bella asked my papers.

'That was Miss Staling. She's one of the youngest secretaries. But she's the sweetest I've ever met. Here you have to give this to the teachers and let them sign it so they know you have attended all your classes today.' She gave me a slip with several names on it, below every name was a blank spot for the signature of the teachers.

We walked over the parking lot toward Alice and Jasper who where waiting by Rosalie and Emmett. But before we could reach them, Bella tripped. I was to late to catch her because some other guy had already his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

He had a tanned skin so I figured he was from the reserve a little way from here. He had long black hair that was tied back at the back of his neck. He was looking at her with lustful eyes. But she obviously didn't notice as her cheeks began turning red.

'Bella you need to learn not to imagine imaginary bumps in the road. It will lead you to the hospital someday and we don't want that now do we!' the boy said as he placed her steady on her feet, but he didn't release her.

'Jacob, I'm perfectly fine to walk on my own and I don't imagine the bumps the air is just against me and create them so no one sees them and I trip over them!' She exclaimed. So the guy was named Jacob. She had a thing for him that I could see easily, but why she had a thing for him was another thing. I was about to walk away toward the others but Bella just started to introduce me to Jacob.

'Jake, this is Edward he's new here.' Jacob looked me up and down as if to see if I was any competition, which I wasn't, and he didn't look to satisfied.

'Edward this is Jacob, my best friend.' I nodded at him and he did the same.

'Bella how did you end up, touring Edward?' Jacob asked.

She blushed red and looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

'Um, he's kinda my roommate.' She said it hesitantly as if she was expecting some outburst from Jacob.

Before I could hear his answer I walked away toward my brother and the others. They where talking animatedly, but stopped as soon as I came in hearing distance. Emmett slapped his big hand on my back, with a little to much force which caused me to lurch forward.

'Damn it Emmett, can you at least control the force you use?'

I walked away with that I wasn't in the mood for jokes. He knew that but obviously didn't know how not to joke. While I was walking I heard him calling my name and hurried footsteps following me. I stopped and turned around. But instead of Emmett standing there it was Rose. My expressions softened.

'I'm Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a feel good conversation. First we are taken away from our home placed where we are now, and then we have to attend this crappy school. I'm not in the mood to be happy, so don't try and make me talk about things I don't want to talk about.' I said this as calm as I could not wanting to hurt Rose's feelings. She just smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, she kissed my cheek something she wouldn't have done under normal circumstances.

'I just wanted to say sorry for how Emmett acted. He is just worried and doesn't how to take care of you. He wants to be there for you, just so you know.'

The bell rang and she walked back to Emmett to get their schedules. I walked to the building with a big black number 4 on it. I found my first class pretty easy. Bella wasn't in class yet so I just went up to the teacher and gave him the paper. He signed it, gave me my calculus books and sent me to an empty seat somewhere in the middle of the class. Everyone was looking, but I didn't expect anything different. Bella came in just before the warning bell and sat down beside me.

'Sorry I didn't come with you, Jacob was holding me up.' She smiled apologetically and then turned her attention to the teacher who had just begun class. Calculus was easy enough because I learned everything in my previous school. After calculus we had history, still as boring as ever. This time tough I sat next to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed like a stuck up rich boy. When he sat down he looked at me with pure disgust. After a while he turned his attention to the people behind us. Jacob and Bella, he proceeded to glare at Jacob. I guessed he wanted Bella just like the other half of the male population at this school. Later in class I found out his name was Mike Newton and just as I thought he was a stuck up rich boy. After History came P.E. Bella was an accident prone, it surprised me that the gym teacher even let her participate in the sports. I also noticed no one chose her as partner, and from the whispers from other girls, it was because she would always hurt her partners although it was not intentional. I was raised by my mother to be a gentleman so I asked her to be my partner. She tried very hard to tell me she would hurt me, but being the gentleman that I was reassured her I could take care of myself. We where playing tennis. We played double teams. I placed Bella in the back of the court and every time they would hit a ball at the back of the court I did my best to hit the ball before it would reach Bella. I did well until almost the end of class. We had to play against Mike and Tyler. Being stuck up as they where aimed the ball constantly at Bella. I saved a few, but I missed one. The gym teacher encouraged Bella to hit it. Luckily she hit the ball, but me in the process with it. The bump on my head wasn't as bad as everyone claimed it was. So Bella and me spend fourth hour in the nurses office.

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I really didn't!' Bella exclaimed for the millionth time since gym. We where walking toward the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett where already there with food for us so we didn't have to wait in line.

'What happened? I didn't see any of you in English' Alice asked

'Sorry, Alice. We where in the nurses office.' She said. This cause for everyone to grow worried.

'Bella what happened?' Jasper asked worried for his sister.

'I kinda hit Edward with a tennis racket.' She blushed and looked down. I picked up a fry from one of the plates. The others erupted in laughter. Bella blushed another shade of red. The laughter died down after a few minutes. I didn't really feel like eating so I stood up.

'I'm not really in the mood to eat anything. I'll see you in music Bella.' And walked out the door. I didn't know what came over me, but I didn't feel like being in a big crowed room where almost everyone was happy while I wasn't. I roamed around the school grounds and then found the music room. I couldn't wait for next period when I could finally play the piano, if they had one. Luck was on my side when I entered the room to find it empty and to find a grand baby piano sitting in a corner. I walked over to it and sat down. I saw it was a little old and used, but it still worked so that was a relieve. Closing my eyes I concentrated on a tune that had entered my mind this morning and started playing it, I stopped once I realised I didn't know how to continue so I stored the tune in my mind and just started playing at random. My grew worse when I heard I was playing my mothers song again. I kept playing while the tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't cry after their dead, I didn't cry at their funeral and I didn't cry after that. Now I just couldn't keep it all in anymore. I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked up and saw Bella sitting there. How come every time I was feeling bad and wanted to be alone she was there and made me feel like I needed someone. I had never needed anyone and suddenly she walks in and makes me feel like I need her. She took my hand and led me to the door. She said something to someone and then led me out of the classroom. I felt the chilling wind, so I figured we where outside. I heard a car stop a few feet away and I heard her talking again. Next thing I knew we where back in Bayham. The tears had stopped somewhere during the car ride here.

'Edward? Are you alright?' She asked her voice sounded so far away. I couldn't get a word out of my throat. So I settled on a shake of my head.

'Should I get Rose or Emmett to come home?' Again I shook my head. We where in our room and suddenly without warning she hugged me. I let my hands at my side.

'I know you are hurting with what happened. Losing your parents is the hardest thing a person could go through. I was 4 when I lost mine, but at that age you don't know what really happens around you. I had my brother to talk to he always knew what I meant. I know you have your brother and Rose, but just so you know. Just because I just know you for a day doesn't mean I don't care, I care and if you need someone to listen to you. I'm there for you!'

As she let go of me, I knew I could count on her. She left me alone after that. I could only hope that everything would go well but I was sadly mistaken. I never knew something could happen that would make her promise seem like a total lie, but sadly it did.

**BPOV**

A little before the bell rung I walked toward music class, hoping to find Edward there.

I did find him there but in a worse condition then I thought. He was crying while playing a beautiful song on the piano. I sat next to him, but he didn't seem to acknowledge me. I pulled him up. He couldn't go to school in this state. The teacher was standing in the doorway looking astounded at the music that had just died down.

'Teach, I'm taking him home. He can follow class like this.' The teacher came out of his stupor and looked at the depressed looking Edward.

'Of course, I'll let Miss Staling know.'

I walked out of the class toward the parking lot, I had to figure out a way to get back to Bayham. Then I saw Jacob walking toward his class.

'Jake, can I use your car? I need to get Edward home.'

Jake looked at my hand and I noticed I hadn't let go of his hand.

'Sure, I'll come and get it back tonight!' He tossed me his keys and I tugged on Edwards hand towards Jake's car. I opened the door for him and he got in. I quickly walked over to the other side and drove as quickly as I could to Bayham. There I signed our names on the list because we where home earlier. Esme was on the stairs. She looked sad toward Edward. She smiled slightly and I walked up the stairs with him. His tears had stopped somewhere along the ride here. In our dorm I think he realised where we were.

'Edward? Are you alright?' He shook his head. Noting more.

'Should I get Rose or Emmett to come home?' I asked but again he shook his head. He looked so sad I couldn't help myself and I hugged him. He didn't hug me back but I didn't mind. Sometimes it was better to just be hug than be forced to hug back.

'I know you are hurting with what happened. Losing your parents is the hardest thing a person could go through. I was 4 when I lost mine, but at that age you don't know what really happens around you. I had my brother to talk to he always knew what I meant. I know you have your brother and Rose, but just so you know. Just because I just know you for a day doesn't mean I don't care, I care and if you need someone to listen to you. I'm there for you!'

I let him go and he seemed a bit more himself. I would always be there for him no matter what happened. I just hoped he would let me in. But I was more than wrong, and I didn't know something like that was waiting for us. I never thought I would ever break my promise for something like that…

Hope you liked it!

As I Said, I'll try and update everyday. I don't think it will be all to difficult, because I make a whole chapter up during school and just have to type it up after school :)

REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO -Does the puppy dogg eyes -

LOVEELS SILENTHEARTBEATSINTHEDARK


	4. Two Months is a Long Time

**Hii, Back with a new chapter I'm full of ****ideas for the story now hope I can write them all without forgetting.**

**While writing the previous chapter I was listening to Sioen with Too good to Be True. It's such a beautiful song I can't get enough. So I decided to use the song for this chapter although only the music not the lyrics. **

**Anyway, On with the story, hope you like and enjoy it!**

**REVIEW**

**Chapter 4: Two months is one long time**

**EPOV**

Two months is the exact count for how long Bella has broken her promise to me. The moment she made that promise I hung to it. Because I knew I needed it. When I was with her I felt like I could tell her everything, but a week after the promise was made, she broke it. Or rather a person made her break it.

The week that followed was filled with a lot of talk and laughter, it was the best week yet. But halfway through she started getting distant. She asked permission to leave Bayham till dinner, then she had to be home. She never told anyone of us where she went. We almost saw her only at breakfast and dinner, that was also the only time we could talk to her. Then one day she told us she was dating Jacob Black, after Alice gave her a piece of her mind.  
Jasper made her promise she would still talk to all of us and not only spend her time with her new boyfriend. I could tell that Jasper didn't like Jacob one bit, but who was he to blame.

The longer they where together, we got more distant. She would wake up first use the bathroom, wake me up and head downstairs. At breakfast we just exchanged greetings, how are you's and that's al. The rest of breakfast was spent in awkward silence. On the bus she would just listen to her I pod and look out the window. Once at school we headed to our usual spot while Bella would go find Jacob and do god knows what. After school Jacob would come till dinner and then leave, dinner went in the same fashion as breakfast and then she was off to our room where she would do her homework and then call Jacob almost all night long. As everything progressed I began to feel more and more depressed and started to distance myself from the others. Rose and Emmett tried to talk to me but I just said I was fine and they would just leave it at that. And here I thought this was worth it, but I guess I was mistaken. Somewhere around the first month after Jacob and Bella got together, Jasper came to find me. He told me that he didn't like it that Bella was together with him, and that he missed her. According to him it was the first time she almost never talked to him. I saw that he too was getting a little depressed that she never came anymore. Even Alice wasn't her usual happy self. When the shopping day came she even came home with only 1 bag with only 1 top. Which according to Jasper was shocking. It maybe wrong for me to say this but I really hope that something happens between the two of them, so they could break up and everything would be like it was.

**JPOV(Jasper)**

I missed my little sister. I knew all to well Jacob was just using her for his own pleasure. I told her that but she never wanted to listen. Alice tried to cheer me up, but she wasn't the epitome of happiness herself so it didn't help all to much. My supervisor didn't really care where we slept so I often just went to Alice and slept in her room. Even with that I wasn't happy. Edward wasn't doing good. As from what I heard from Emmett and Rosalie, Edward thought the dead of their parents was his fault and that he even tried to do things no one of us would want for him. I knew he liked my sister maybe even loved. The way he was going now wasn't looking good and Rosalie thought it might get him back to the same point he was before they came here. Emmett didn't pull any pranks on our supervisor for the game room. And Rosalie didn't complain about a lot of things. Everyone was suffering from Bella's sudden distance from us. I hoped with all my heart something would happen so she could see the damage that was done by Jacob before it was to late.

**EPOV(Emmett)**

I hate this, everyone being this depressed. For once I wasn't even in the mood to play pranks on anyone. I wasn't even in the mood for Rose, I loved her to death, but now I was scared to death about what was going on with my baby brother. He still blamed himself for everything that happened and although he doesn't resort to that kind of thing anymore, I was afraid that after she broke her promise he would fall in that habit again.

School was going how it was going, we all tried to lighten the mood making jokes once in a while and hoping it would lighten the mood at the table. Sometimes it worked but not always, sometime someone would just laugh to be polite to the other but even that didn't help the matter. I knew one thing we had to do something so that everything would return to how it once was, not how it was now.

**APOV (Alice)**

I swear to god, when I get my hands on the little clumsy chicken I'm going to give her a good piece of my mind. First she is going out with the all time player of the school and thinks he's oh so sweet, while he is probably cheating on her behind her back, or he is trying to get in her bed. I had talked to Rose and we had a plan. We knew Edward had written a song on the piano, which regarded about his feelings for Bella and how she broke her promise. Rose had spoken to his teacher, so he would play the song at the spring dance. I went to talk to Esme about everything and she promised to go and talk to Edward. So we would know how he really felt about Bella, I mean I knew he liked her but maybe it's more than that. If everything went according to our plan she will break up with Jacob before the end of their 3 month. I had planned their clothes and the songs the dj would play afterwards. I would do anything for Bella and Edward. I felt like Edward was a brother I always wanted, a brother like Jasper is to Bella. In those two months I was almost the only one that Edward talked to once in a while, it wasn't much and he didn't tell me much. But I understood. I just hoped my plan would work out just like I needed it to work out.

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

Alice was an evil little pixie. Her plan was great and I knew it would work. I needed everyone to be happy again. I have lived in and orphanage for almost all my live until I went to live with the Masons. Edward was my little brother and Emmett was my lover and boyfriend. I knew how it felt to be unhappy all the time and I don't want to go back to that time. I don't want to spend 2 years here in unhappiness. So now after our plan is put into action the rest is up to how Edward and Bella handle everything, and god help them handle everything like they are supposed to. Then maybe after a while they will see that they need each other to be happy. Just maybe then they'll get their Happy Ending.

**BPOV**

I had the perfect boyfriend, I had everything I ever wanted. Then why am I feeling this sad. _Maybe because you hardly spend time with your brother, best friends and the boy you promised you would be for when he needed you._ My mind always had his 2 ways. The one said I was happy with Jacob that I didn't need anything other than him. But I missed them. I had broken 2 promises in a month time and I was feeling incredibly guilty for it. I told Jacob that but he would just say that they didn't talk to me either, so they just wanted to give me my freedom. But what was freedom when you didn't have family to rely on when that freedom becomes boring? I knew I needed them but I was afraid of how they would react. They would be angry and would ignore me. I didn't blame them after what I did. With Edward thing never would be the same. I had abandoned him when he needed me the most. Deep in my heart I was crying out because I had thrown something away that could be great. He would surely find someone who was worth of him, not someone as plain as me. Which made me wonder why Jake wanted to be with me. I had asked him to the spring dance and he said yes. I was happy that I didn't get a rejection. Though I had this sickening feeling in my stomach that something was wrong, but then I told myself that I was always with Jake so noting could be wrong, could it? I just hoped everything turned out alright. Noting more…

**Back to EPOV **

Tonight was the spring dance. I was called out of my music class. Apparently someone wanted to talk to me from the orphanage, but the only people who I really talked to there where Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose. I walked toward the Lounge room, normally when students had a study hour they would come and hang out here. Now it was empty, except for Esme who was sitting in one of the sofas.

'Esme? You wanted to talk to me?' I asked confused. If she wanted to talk to me she could just wait until I got home couldn't she?

'Yes Edward. Look I talked to Alice last night and she told me what happened with Bella and all. I also heard from you music teacher you don't touch the piano unless you have to. Will you please tell me what's wrong?' She was worried I could tell, but she really shouldn't have to be worried. I didn't want to tell her everything. She just wasn't the right person. I also knew that I wouldn't get the chance to tell the person I wanted to tell it to. I sighed.

'I never tell about what happened that night not even to my brother. Bella made me that promise that she would always be there to listen to me. Before I came here I relied on other things to make me forget or that gave me hope this wasn't real. When I came here and met her she gave me the feeling I needed someone, needed her. Then she made the promise and I was happy. I was going to tell her everything and then just out of nowhere she crushed my hope of being happy again. She turned her back on me when I needed her. I was going to rely on the method I used before I came here but I didn't because I know it would hurt Rose and Em but I don't know how long I can hold it all in. I need her more than ever know, but she just doesn't see it. I can't hold it Esme.' She looked as if she couldn't believe what I had done. I almost never told anyone about that, Rose had caught me when my room wasn't locked and then she told my brother and since then they had kept an eye out for me. She sighed and then looked me in the eyes.

'Edward, do you realise your in love?' That sentence didn't shock me. I came to that conclusion myself. How could I be in love with her when I hadn't talked to her all that much. _You just want someone to care and when she came and told you she would always listen you where happy and after that one week you just fell in love._ My mind always seemed to know the right answer to all my questions.

'Yes I know that! But I can't help it I'm jealous and angry and I just don't know how to handle it.' Esme smiled and stood up and pulled me up with her.

'Do your best tonight with your performance. If you do your best I'm sure she will get the message, but I have to go now. Oh Alice has the clothes for you to wear tonight.' I rolled my eyes and she laughed. She left to the parking lot and I waved to her. I started walking back to my class, until something caught my attention. I was passing by Jacobs car when I saw a disturbing sight. Jacob was in there on top of Jessica. They where both naked. I couldn't believe that bastard. He was cheating on Bella with Jessica. I quickly got out my phone and took a picture. I text messaged it to Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. I quickly walked away from the disturbing sight. Just as I reached music class the bell rang. I packed my bag and went outside. I was met by four angry faces.

'Tell me this is a sick joke!' Jasper asked furious. I shook my head and he seemed to be getting even angrier. I couldn't believe it myself. Before any of us could say something a teacher urged us to class. When I came there Jacob was already there with Bella, Jessica was red in the face but she looked happy. I didn't even want to know. When I looked at Bella she sat on top of our table with him in between her legs. Tonight I was going to tell her everything I saw today and even show her the picture. I hoped more than anything she would believe me. Now I only had to wait until the beginning of the dance, I better start planning.

* * *

**Waauuww 2 chapter in 1 day! I'm happy!**

**Now Review I worked hard so do one little thing for me and write a couple of words for a review **

**LOVEEELES SILENTHEARTBEATSINTHEDARK**


	5. The Dance, Confessions and Heartbreak

Hii, Another chapter They are flying in I guess

**Hii, Another chapter They are flying in I guess. I just can't keep my fingers of the keyboard ******

**I'm thinking of a song that fit this chapter but I guess I didn't find one.  
And as last chapter I'll start of with EPOV. Let's start with a little romance, what do you say to that?**

**You know I like to own these characters but sadly I don't!**

**Dresses of the girls in profile ;)**

**Chapter 5: The Dance, Confessions and Heartbreaks**

**EPOV**

I was getting ready in my room. Bella had retreated to the bathroom. Alice had come by to drop off a dress for her. She hadn't come out of there since she came home. Which was more than 3 hours. Alice had laid out clothes for me. Black dress pants and a black button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. I was just trying to fix my hair when Bella came out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a green and gold dress with a ruched bodice, the dress fell to the floor. I knew the dance was formal, you weren't allowed in with a skimpy dress that just came below the butt. I got myself together and smiled a little at her.

'Edward? Good luck tonight!' She said it so quietly that I didn't knew I heard it right.

'Thanks, you look beautiful. Have fun tonight!' I tried my best to sound happy but I knew I couldn't because he was cheating on this beautiful girl. She didn't deserve that. Bella blushed as she walked out the door toward that cheater.

I fixed the rest of my clothing, just as I walked our of my room Jasper came up to me.

'I know you like my sister and I'm helping you with your plan because I love my sister and I hate the man she is dating now. But I'm warning you now, do anything to hurt her and I swear your live will be more than hell.' I smiled a little not really wanting to smile like I used to until I had Bella in my arms. I walked down the stairs. I saw Rosalie and Alice they both looked stunning. Alice was wearing a black and white strapless deep v-neck dress, with an embellished empire waist it flowed out from the hips. Rose wore a white dress with a plunging V-neck, it had a cowl back with crossed straps with an empire waist and was floor length.

'You girls look beautiful, the guys are going to be glued to you!' I kissed them both on the cheeks. They smiled smugly at me, before they could say anything I saw Esme waving me over.

'I need to go, I'll see you at the dance. Wish me luck!'

While I was walking toward Esme's Audi I heard them calling after me.

'Good luck Edward!' Rose

'Go and get her already Edward!' Alice

I smiled and Esme pulled out of the parking lot. The silence wasn't awkward it was just as if she knew I didn't want to talk. She was like a real mother. I knew I was already beginning to love her like a mother.  
Just as we pulled into the parking lot she turned to me. 'Nervous?' She asked

'Yeah, but not about the performance.' She laughed lightly.

'Don't worry, everything will work out okay. I just know it.'

'Thanks Esme, I'll see you later tonight.'

'Yes, don't forget everyone from Bayham has a curfew. 12 o'clock not later'

I Smiled and made my way toward the gym. I saw Bella and Jacob walking together toward the entrance. I fastened my pace and walked next to Jacob.

'I know what you did this afternoon.' I felt him stiffen and a look of pure horror crossed his face. As I walked away I heard him say: 'Bella, babe? Why don't we go somewhere else?'

'No I want to hear Edward play, maybe after that we can go.'

After that I didn't hear anything anymore. I walked backstage and found Mr Pas my music teacher.

'Ah Edward, you have 15 minutes before you have to get on stage, why don't you get something to drink while you wait.' I nodded and headed into the gym. I was making my way toward the drinks when someone grabbed on my arm.

'Why didn't you ask me to the dance Edward?' Lauren was wearing a skimpy dress but it did qualify for formal dress.

'Because I wasn't going to go, but I have to perform so would you let me go?'

She looked up to me her eyes big, I think she wanted to be sexy but failed miserably, and inched closer.

'Lauren, I need to go.' I pried her hands of my neck and headed toward the drinks fast before she could catch up. I grabbed a water bottle and saw Jasper alone.

'Where's Alice?' He looked up at the mention of Alice name and smiled.

'Oh she's looking for Bella and making sure she and Jacob don't go walking of before you perform.'

We talked for a while until I realised I needed to head backstage it was almost time for me to perform my song, no the song I wrote for Bella, Bella's song.

I walked back toward the stage and saw Bella standing there alone. I wondered what she was doing alone. I thought Jacob wasn't going to let her from his sight.

'Bella, what are you doing here alone? I thought you where with Jacob?'

'Yeah, he said he had to take a call!' We where silent for a second and I was just about to say I needed to get backstage when she began to talk again.

'Edward? I, um, I heard you… Well I heard you say, um, something to Jacob about, what he did this afternoon? What was that about?' She heard that, damn I didn't mean for her to hear that. She looked desperate and her big doe like eyes where full of sadness she knew was I was about to cause for her. I swallowed hard.

'I'll tell you when I'm done performing, unless you are planning something with…with Jacob' I spat his name and I'm sure she didn't miss that.

'If he did something please tell me, I'm not ready for a heartbreak.' This was harder than I thought, if I told her everything she would be heartbroken, but everyone would be there for her.

'I have to go up on stage, but what I have to tell you will break your heart none the less. Just so you know, even if everything goes wrong. I'll always be there for you if you need someone, to listen.' I don't know where I got the courage to do what I did next, but I sure as hell didn't regret it. I leaned in the her and pecked her softly on the lips. I walked away and when I glanced back she had her eyes closed but a definite blush on her cheeks.

'Tonight for the opening of our spring dance, one of our students is going to perform a few songs on the piano. Please welcome Edward Mason.' I heard everyone clap. I walked on stage an took the micro from Mr Pas.

'The first song is dedicated to a girl who once broke her promise to me, but who I love none the less.' I took a quick glance toward Bella and saw her eyes as wide as saucers. Jacob was furious next to her. I sat down at the piano and started playing. The sad but beautiful notes flowed through the room, everyone went silent as they listened to the music. I closed my eyes and memories invaded my mind. I started thinking about what my mother would think of Bella, I'm sure she would have liked her. The melody came to an end and I opened my eyes. Everyone was in awe and soon the room filled with applause. I once again looked at Bella, Jacob had left her, but she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I turned back to the keys of the piano and started playing a song where people could dance on. Not to long after I started dancing began. Bella stood on the side of the stage, I also saw Jessica and Jacob in a heavy lip lock. I hoped Bella wouldn't look in their general direction or else she would run out and I wouldn't be able to go after her. After my songs ended I quickly walked of stage and went toward Bella, took her hand and pulled her out of the gym before she could see Jacob. Luck wasn't on my side today because when I pulled her out of the gym, Jacob was standing with his back to us and Jessica had her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was holding her op with his hands on her butt. I felt Bella stiffen next to me…

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Edward just kissed me. Before I could enjoy it he was already walking away. I opened my eyes when Mr Pas introduced him. He came onstage and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I didn't even notice when Jacob came and stood next to me, his hand around my waist.

'The first song is dedicated to a girl who once broke her promise to me, but who I love none the less.' My eyes went wide, he loved me? Me? Why would he love me? After all that I did? I felt Jacob become rigid beside me, but I didn't care. I loved Jacob but just as a friend not as a boyfriend. I listened to the beautiful sound and closed my eyes. It was beautiful, he wrote it for me, my song. Somewhere along the song Jacob left me. Just before the ending of the song I felt a tear slipping down my cheek. I couldn't help it, it was so stunning. The next song was a song to dance on. I quickly moved to the side of the stage and waited for Edward to end his performance. I knew what he was about to tell me was going to cause me a heartbreak, but if Edward was there with me I knew it would all be okay.

I was happy when the last song finally came to an end. Edward walked offstage and to me. He grabbed my hand without saying something an pulled me outside, but what I saw there wasn't what I was expecting. There was Jacob standing with his back to me his hands wrapped around Jessica she had her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist he was holding her up with his hand on her butt. I couldn't believe it he was cheating on me. I wanted to run away, away from this. I was readying myself to start running when I felt two pair of strong arms wrap around me, and hold me tight. Edward picked me up and walked away. Jacob never noticed me. I buried my face in his shirt and let my tears flow onto his shirt.

After a while he put me down I looked up and saw an amazing sight. We where on a sort of hill top that looked out on the city. I saw all the light of the little city it was beautiful. I looked at Edward who sat next to me. I crawled a little closer to him and put my arms around him a little afraid of rejection. He pulled me in his lap and held me close.

'I'm sorry, I should have told you when I knew about it.' He said sadness dripping from his every word.

'You knew?!' I exclaimed loudly!

'I just figured out today, Esme came to talk to me and when I walked back I passed by his car he was, well, um, he was with Jessica in there. They weren't just kissing either. I'm sorry I know you loved him!' I sighed and smiled a little trough my tears.

'When you started playing that song on the piano, I realised something. I don't love Jacob as a boyfriend, just as a friend. But after I knew he was just playing with me I don't think I love him anymore. That doesn't help the pain though.' I felt him sigh and he looked me in the eyes.

'I know this is early. You just figured out about Jacob and all but I love you Bella, I can't go without you. I was so depressed when you where always with him I almost went back to the things I did before I got here and I tried so hard not to think about it, but I was going to break so I needed you back in my life. You are the only one who made me feel like I really needed someone. You are my lifeguard Bells, don't leave me again!' I was shocked if I understood what he said to me I knew he needed me, just like I needed him.

**Happy 3 chapters in one day, although they are not that long I put all my time in them!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW ME PLEASE I NEED THEM (even Edward and Bella want them)**

**LOVEEELEEES SILENTHEARTBEATSINTHEDARK**


	6. Stop Running, It's Time to Stand Still

Hii, All through school today I was thinking about this chapter and I'm glad to say I almost finished it

**Hii, Al****l through school today I was thinking about this chapter and I'm glad to say I almost finished it! So a little fix here and there and I'm here I am ready with the next Chapter. **

**In this chapter there are going to be more explanations about Bella and Edwards past.  
I hope that resolves a lot of your questions. Though if you have questions don't hold them in, just ask!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't Own Twilight or it's character, I do own the orphanage and the characters I made up : ) Btw you don't own twilight either so don't laugh at me Kay :)**

**Chapter 6: Stop with Running, It's time to stand still**

**BPOV**

I was happy to be here in his arms, he was comforting me through this all. I was still upset about what happened with Jacob, but not so bad that I had to cry all night long. I looked up to Edward and saw he was deep in his thoughts. I put my hand on his cheek and he looked down, I smiled and he smiled back at me, but it wasn't the smile I had seen through the two months he had been here. It was a real smile, a crooked one. It looked absolutely dazzling. I was about to ask him something, but he made me forget. I frowned, what was I going to ask? I beat up my mind to figure out what I wanted to ask. I think I looked kind of stupid sitting there and just frowning at nothing.

'Bella? What's wrong?' concern coloured his tone. I looked up and everything came back.

'No, nothings wrong. You just dazzled me and I forgot what I was about to ask, but I got it again.' I stated simply. He just laughed, I felt his chest vibrate while he laughed. After a while he contained his laughing and looked at me again.

'What where you going to ask?' He cocked his head to the side, and smiled again. No Bella don't look, you'll forget again, DON'T LOOK! I mentally screamed at myself.

'Um, what you where thinking about, you looked deep in thought.' His smile faded and just as he was about to say something, rain plummeted from the sky. I screamed and jumped up, but I fell over as soon as my feet hit the ground. Luckily for me Edward caught me and took my hand while running back toward the school. When we came to the parking lot and looked at the big clock above the main building it was already half past midnight. The bus had already left and we where soaking wet. Edward looked at me with an apologetic face.

'Don't worry. I'm sure someone can take us home, I hope.' We looked around the parking lot and saw someone coming our way with an umbrella. When the person came closer I saw it was Carlisle. He smiled and beckoned us over to a car. It was a sleek black Mercedes. We climbed in, I was scared to make the interior wet. Carlisle got in the car and handed us each a towel.

'You gave us quit a worry when you didn't come from the bus and the other hadn't seen you since you left after you performance!' Carlisle informed us. Edward moved closer to me, because he noticed I was shivering.

'It's my fault, Carlisle, I took her out when I was done and we didn't notice the time until it started raining. It won't happen again. I promise!' Carlisle chuckled, and looked at us through the rear view mirror.

'Don't worry, just when you get home take a hot shower so you don't get a cold.' I snuggled closer to Edward to get warm. I felt his hot breath on my neck and ear. It gave me more chills but this time of pleasure and not from the cold. He laughed a little when he noticed. He brought his mouth to my ear.

'I got to tell you something when we get to our room. Something I need you to know.' I looked up curiously but he just shook his head, which meant I had to wait until we got to our room. We sat in silence through the car ride home.

When we came in the entrance hall, we where engulfed in hugs from different people. First Esme, then my brother, followed by Alice, Rose and Emmett. The same went for Edward. They started asking all sorts of questions, but I was tired and cold and just wanted to get up to my room. I grabbed Edwards hand tight and pulled him up the stairs without a word to the others. Before we hit the first landing I turned around and looked to see them all stunned and speechless.

'Can you keep you questions till tomorrow? Edward and I need some time alone, to talk and sort some things out!' With that I turned back around, Edward smiled again and squeezed my hand a little and pulled me up to our room. When we came to the room it looked light and happy, not the same glum look it had had for the past two months. I turned toward Edward and saw he had worked off his shirt his body looked glorious in the little light we had in the room. His abs where perfect and I had a strong desire to run my hands up his chest. I quickly turned around and blushed a dark cherry red.

'Bella, you can take a shower first if you want!' He suggested, I turned around still blushing and looked at the ground.

'But then you'll get the chance to get sick!' I didn't want him to get sick because of me.

'Just go in the shower with me,' My eyes got wide as I thought about what I had just said.

'Um, we could just um, keep our underwear or something' I stuttered. I felt his hand under my chin and I looked up at him, still blushing like mad. He smiled lightly and then pulled me close.

'You don't have to be embarrassed you know, lets just get in the shower, or else it won't do anything.' He steered me into the bathroom and turned around while I got out of my dress and attached the straps to my bra. I turned around and saw that he had already put the shower on and was feeling the water. I got a million butterflies in my stomach as I climbed in the shower with him following me. I leaned against the wall and let the water just fall. I closed my eyes and just stood there, until I felt his hands at my side pulling me from the wall. His eyes where burning with a the love in his body. All my breath left me as I stared at him, he was perfect in every way, until I noticed the several vertical scars on his arms and just one that went horizontal. My eyes widened, I took his arm in my hand and traced the lined that where nearly invisible. I felt his eyes burn into mine, gauging my reaction. I think he was waiting for me to leave. I wasn't planning to though. I looked at him asking him to explain. I was about to ask him when he placed a finger on my lips. The water just pouring on to us.

'I explain after the shower. I promise I'll tell you everything.!' I nodded and leaned against his chest, but he pulled my face upward again and before I could register what was happening he was kissing me. I kissed his back immediately. Our lips moved in sync with each other, it was perfect. We didn't deepen the kiss we just kissed, gasping for air once in a while. After what seemed an eternity we got out and dressed. I got Jasper t-shirt out of the drawer and put it on, it was way to big for me but I liked to sleep in it, it made me feel safe. I pulled on some shorts and sat on my bed waiting for Edward. He came out wearing basketball shorts and a shirt. He came over to my bed and sat down next to me. I waited for him to start talking, when he didn't I looked at him and he was staring at his arms. I sat cross-legged against my head board and was about to ask if he wanted to talk or if he wanted to wait, when he surprised me and put his head in my lap and looked up at me, his face showing pure sadness. He sighed and closed his eyes. I drew my hands through his hair waiting patiently.

'Emmett and me where attending an all arts boarding school, me for piano he for the sports program they gave there. It was in Chicago, so we only went home for breaks, so we didn't saw our parents a lot. November came and our school was organizing a great festival. My parents came to Chicago for the month because they didn't want to miss any of our performances. I would perform a solo and they didn't want to miss it because they almost never heard me on the piano. I had called them earlier that day and made them promise they wouldn't be late. The whole day I perfected anything that could be perfected and when I had an half hour before I had to go on my parents still weren't there. I called them again and my mother picked up, they where still driving. She said they would be a little late because of traffic. I was a little angry, they knew how traffic was and they still where running late. I hung up without saying another word not even saying I loved them. I walked up on stage and halfway through my play they still hadn't shown up. I was so angry they promised me, and they just lied. When I was done I went to the reception hall and saw my brother there with Rose, a police officer standing next to them. They looked grim and my anger faded instantly. They then told me my parents where speeding to get there on time, but somewhere along the highway there was some drunk driver who was driving on the wrong side of the road without it's lights on. My father saw him to late and hit him head on. They where dead on impact. It was my fault they where rushing, so I blamed myself. When we got home I locked myself up in my room and almost never came out not even to eat. Rose came daily with something to eat, but most of the times I let it on the table in my room. One day I got an angry fit and smashed a glass against the wall I cut myself without knowing and it didn't even hurt. I just took the glass from my arm and… well I guess you would know what I did. I thought if I did it I would come back to reality and wake up in my room or in my dorm and see my parents alive. But they didn't. I kept blaming myself although Emmett and Rose kept saying it was the drunk drivers fault. One day I was sick of it. I came into my room thinking everyone was gone and I was home alone, I slammed the door shut. I picked up the glass shard and cut my wrist with it but before I could get to deep Rose came barging in and as soon as she saw what I was doing she slapped my hand and I dropped the shard. I had never seen her crying so much. She stayed with me until Emmett got back, together they brought me to the hospital and ever since they didn't let me out of they're sight. Then we came here and I thought I would just be miserable until you said you would be there to listen. I felt hope and then Jacob came and I felt like dieing all over again. But you saved me again, just in time.' I was shocked, tears stained both of our faces. I looked at him, glad he shared that with me. He leaned up on his elbows and pecked me softly on the lips. I smiled slightly and the sighed and closed my eyes. I guess now it was my turn to tell my story, but I was ready to tell someone other that Alice or Jasper. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward again.

'When I was 2 years old my father died in a shooting, he was a police officer. One year later my mother remarried to Phil he was a nice man but he also had a song who was 16 years old. When I was 4 going on 5 my mother and Phil went on a trip and the neighbours looked after us. But one day they left Andrew to take care of me. Jasper was away to a birthday party. I was just in my room playing when Andrew came in. I wasn't really used to anyone in my room beside Jasper and my mother. He picked me up and brought me to his room, I said I didn't want to but he was to strong, what do you expect a 4 year old up against a 16 year old. He closed his door and then he sexually abused me. After everything he put me back in my room. I was hurting everywhere. I pulled myself on my bed, afraid he would come back. When the door opened I was afraid and screamed a little, but my covers where lifted by Jasper. At first I was scared to death of my own brother but he looked horrified at how I looked. He took me in his arms and cradled me to his chest. He was just one year older then me but very mature. He knew something was wrong and took me to our neighbours. Mr Calyx was a doctor. He looked me over and knew immediately what had happened. He asked me who did it and it could only answer his name before I started sobbing again. They brought me to the hospital and Andrew was off to some sort of institution. Later that night we heard that the plane that my mother was on had crashed and there where no survivors. So me and my brother where taken here. I have lived here ever since. I've healed quite a bit but I've always shied away from boys. Even with Jacob it took a long time before I trusted him. With you it was like I knew from the moment I saw you, you wouldn't do something like that to me.'

Edward was sitting up now and looking sad. He pulled me close and I felt the tears starting to fall again. I was glad I told him everything now and now we didn't have any secrets for each other. I felt happy for the first time in my life I was really where I wanted to be. Just here in Edwards arms.

* * *

**Wheehw this was the second longest chapter that I wrote. I'm Happy finally their stories are online. But don't think they have their happy ending now. I know what I want for the ending. I'm not going to tell but it isn't a Happy ending, Though I'm going to make a sequel where everything becomes happy again **

**But I'm getting way ahead of myself! **

**For now just REVIEW BABY!**

**LOVVEEEELLEESS SILENTHEARTBEATSINTHEDARK**


	7. The Place I lived at First

Hii, Sorry it took sometime to write the next chapter

**Hii, Sorry it took sometime to write the next chapter.  
The reason for that is I tend to start other stories in my head that are completely different but now that I'm bored I'm writing again.**

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- -Pouts- -Whines- -Sighs again- Damn it no matter what I do I still don't own them : (**

**Read and Review BABY!!**

**Chapter 7: The place I lived at First.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe someone would do that to a girl, a beautiful girl, like Bella. She didn't disserve that. I was glad she told me about her past and I had the feeling a lot of weight had left my shoulders.

We where just laying there enjoying the music that was blasting through the speakers when a lot of commotion started on the hallway. I moved to the door and opened it slightly to see Emmett running past with a look of pure amusement on his face. Hot on his tails was one of the staff people who I guessed cleaned around here. The man looked furious and ran past. I cracked a smile when I saw Rose sauntering over to her room as if noting happened. I made a promise to ask what happened tomorrow. I returned and closed the door, put the key on the little hook and looked toward Bella. She was sleeping peacefully. I lowered myself so I could kiss her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open.

'Goodnight, Bella.' I kissed her head and was moving to my own bed, but before I could even get in my bed a hand tugged me back. I fell backwards on Bella's bed and she burst out in hysterics. I didn't get it, she just told me about her past and here she was laughing her head off. I got up and rubbed my arm that had collided with the, hard, side of her bed. She looked at me happiness clear in her eyes.

'I'm sorry Edward, but your face was extremely funny and I couldn't help myself.' She explained. I mock glared at her and started advancing on her. She giggled but immediately stopped when I started tickling her. Gasping for breath Bella tried to stop me, but it didn't quit work.

'Edward, no aah, no stop. Can't breath, stop no, Edwaaaahhd!' Bella trashed around on the bed while I continued tickling her.

'What the hell is going on in here?' We both looked up and saw ms. Cope standing there and looking furious.

'You two both in your beds, it's way past curfew. I thought you knew that miss. Swan?'

Bella tried to keep her face straight but it didn't quiet work again.

'I'm sorry ms. Cope but you'll have to punish Edward for that he was the one tickling me. So it wasn't my fault.' Ms. Cope gave us both a menacing glare and then turned her gaze back to Bella.

'Just as it wasn't your fault, you started screaming you loved a tree for the whole of Bayham, did it.' Bella burst out laughing as did I. Who would scream they loved a tree? I didn't know where the hysterics came from. But at one point, Ms. Cope called for Esme who was obviously sleeping. After her followed a very sleepy Carlisle. Then Ms. Cope started to complain about our behaviors and demanded a punishment, Esme told her she wasn't the supervisor of this floor so she couldn't give punishments to us. Ms. Cope turned even more furious and asked an explanation of why she wasn't giving us a hard time. Bella was leaning on me obviously falling asleep again. Esme said something about us having a hard time with our past and that we had permission to talk as long as we needed. After that she turned to us and asked us kindly if we could go to bed now. I gladly closed our door and locked it again. I put Bella on her bed she didn't let me leave so I laid next to her on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

We where rudely awakened by a booming laughter. I cracked an eye open and saw Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett who was doubled over in laughter. I grumbled and sat up an glared at them while waking Bella up. She looked really cute when she just woke up so I couldn't help but kiss her full lips. Bella smiled against my lips, but again Emmett began laughing and Jasper was coughing to get our attention. Alice and Rose where smiling like idiots.

'Care to explain?' Jasper asked, his protective brother side immediately turned on. Bella rolled her eyes and got of the bed putting her hair up in a ponytail. As soon as she looked a little agreeable to Alice and Rose she was pulled away into the hallway toward another room for some sort of torture I'm sure. I turned back toward Jasper and Emmett, who had calmed down by now.

'Before I answer any of your questions. Mind me asking why you where laughing like an idiot?' Emmett cracked again and tried to explain but all that came out of his mouth were incoherent things. 'You…..Bella…….Talking…….So funny….' I looked at Jasper for an explanation.

'Emmett found it funny when we came in here and you to where sleeping there like normal couples and then Bella started sleep talking about you and actually it was quite funny. That doesn't matter now, I want to know a few things.' I sighed and sat down on the bed and mentioned for them to sit. Jasper immediately jumped to his questioning.

'What where you doing with my sister? You didn't do anything to her did you? I hope you don't break her heart because I swear I'll come kill you!' He was planning on saying more but Emmett cut him off.

'You planning on killing my brother? Are you serious?' I swear my brother could be such a dickhead sometimes. I slapped the back of his head.

'Emmett you need to know he will hurt me but not kill me. Alice wouldn't forgive him if he went to prison!'

'Ohh yeah figured that. I'm not that dumb.'

'Okay back to your questions. I was talking to your sister about our pasts, after that we just fell asleep. I didn't do anything to her or else I wouldn't be here. I'm not planning on breaking her heart because I need her to much to let her go. I would rather kill myself before I break her heart.' Jasper smiled at me. And Emmett was thinking.

'What are you thinking about?' I asked because I think he was hurting himself by thinking to much.

'I Have to tell you something, but I'm afraid I forgot, sorry. I only know it was important to you!'

'What it's important to me and you forgot? How could you maybe it was something about them.' I intentionally left their names out I wasn't quite ready to talk about it again. By now I was on top of Emmett holding him by his collar. Jasper tried to get me off but I just shrugged him off. The door opened again and Bella and the others came in. They looked shocked when they saw us.

'What happened?' Rose asked, she crossed the room and stood next to us.

'Mister forgot something I needed to know!'

'Okay I understand could you please let him go?' Bella laid a hand on my shoulder and she instantly calmed me down. I let go of my brother and hugged her. I looked back at Rose who had given him a playful slap on his head.

'If it was important why did you forget?' She asked

He just shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't know Rosie I'm sorry. But on the bright side I get my car back today!'

That was strange our cars where in Chicago as far as I knew. Unless they had been brought in, why didn't he tell me earlier?

'Emmett why are you telling me now that our cars are being brought in?' I asked incredulous.

'Ohh, he he, Well uh that was what I forgot to tell you just now… Sorry I know your car is important to you, when I heard Bella I kinda forgot…' I sighed, that was what he forgot, it could be more serious. I didn't understand a man Emmett size should be terrifying and here I was with my brother acting like a 5 year old…

'When are they coming in?' My mood begin to shift from angry to excited. Emmett smirked and the others where confused.

'Around noon we can pick them up at our house' He boomed, I couldn't help but smile. When I first heard they were shipping our cars I was happy but even more happy when they told me I could bring my car to the orphanage. I smiled at Bella and kissed her quick.

'What are you so happy about?'

'I'm getting my car back. The second love of my life!' At that everyone began laughing. Emmett was rolling on the ground and pulled Rose with him who was holding onto Alice who leaned on Jasper who pulled Bella with him in reflex and Bella being Bella stumbled forward and got me on the ground to. We were in hysterics by now, and no one could apparently stop laughing. It was contagious. After 10 minutes we finally got ourselves together. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 11.30. Before anyone could stop me I was out into the bathroom. Bella was knocking angrily on the door, because she wanted to get ready too.

In 15 minutes I was out of the bathroom and Bella was already dressed, I guessed she had used Rose's bathroom. She glared at me turned on her heel and headed out the door. What was up with her? I quickly dashed after her and caught her by the waist before she could descend the stairs. I kissed her neck lightly.

'Why are you angry?' I asked trying to dazzle her into speaking the truth.

'I thought you where a gentleman?' she huffed. Now I was confused.

'What did I do to proof you wrong?'

'What happened to ladies first?' She trudged down the stairs toward Alice's room. Bella quickly went inside and closed the door in my face. I rolled my eyes and I heard giggles from inside the room. I turned away from the door and suddenly I got an idea.

'Well Bella if your mad at me I guess I'll go pick my car up alone together with Emmett and Rose, I'll see you tonight. I'm not exactly sure when we'll be back.' The room grew silent as I walked away from the door and headed down the stairs where Emmett was asking for permission so that we could get our cars. I heard Bella following me but I pretended to not have heard her.

'Oh Emmett, Bella is not coming with us, she is apparently mad at me so you don't have to ask permission for her.' I saw Emmett looking up to where Bella was, after a while I felt Bella's arm around my waist, I tried to look surprised but couldn't when I saw her face, she looked really sad.

'Are you leaving me alone for a whole day with Alice? Are you mad?'

'No I'm not mad, you are angry with me. So I thought you rather stay here.' She huffed and let go of me.

'I thought you knew it was a joke!' I quickly gathered her in my arms and kissed her lightly.

'I know, and let's go the bus isn't going to wait for us.' At that everyone frowned. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'I asked Carlisle and Esme but none if them could drive us there so we have to take the bus, how fun is that!' I heard a big sigh coming from the other as we headed out the door. We only had to wait for the bus for 5 minutes, and sadly the bus was almost full. There where only 2 seats left, Emmett went over to one and pulled Rose on his lap. The other one was next to a boy that I recognized from our school. I sat down and pulled Bella down with me. She leaned back and laid her head in the crook of my neck. Suddenly a shiver ran through her and she tensed up. I looked at her asking to explain what happened. She looked afraid, I noticed the boys hands weren't where they were supposed to be. I leaned close to him. Get your hands of my girlfriend before you don't have them to touch anyone with anymore. He quickly retreated. I was relieved when the bus finally stopped a little away from our house. We got off the bus and Emmett suddenly began running toward his Jeep. That wasn't so bad, but I wish I didn't knew him when he started crying: 'Oh baby, I missed you so much, I love you I'll never let you go again.' Rose rolled her eyes at him and then walked toward her red BMW M3 convertible and started looking it over. I saw Bella's eyes go wide when she saw the cars. My Volvo looked still as good as I left it in Chicago. When I was done looking it over I noticed Carolina standing there smiling brightly.

'Carolina, baby!' Emmett roared. She blushed and hugged Emmett and Rose and then looked at me. I went over to her and hugged her.

'I missed you!' she whispered. I just smiled. Bella looked little nervous and was that jealousy? I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She blushed a cherry red, because she knew I saw how she had looked at Carolina.

We went inside and I immediately took Bella up for a tour of our house. I explained every room, the music room, the little library, the game room, lounge room, Rose and Emmett's room, my parents room (which I didn't open because I couldn't look at it) and finally my room. I opened the door slowly. She gasped when she saw it. My room looked exactly like I left it. The gold colored walls, the black carpet, my surround sound system, my bed, my cd collection only the half of it the rest was in Bayham.

'Oh Edward, your room is beautiful. You have more cd's than the music store! Where did you get them all?' I thought about that question.

'My parents always brought me cd's after a trip for their work, I bought them myself, got a few for my birthdays. And after a while, you get this cd collection.' Bella turned away from me she blushed I could see it a little at her ears.

'Uhm, Edward?' Bella sounded unsure of what she was about to ask and the way she was even more blushing made me very curious.

'Yeah?'

'Where do we stand now?' She asked, that had me very confused. What did she mean with where we stand?

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, we kissed and all, and you called me your girlfriend to that guy, but…' She trailed of, then it hit me. With everything that happened I had never asked her to be my girlfriend. I smiled a little and got of the bed. I sat myself on one knee in front of her. Her eyes went wide and the blush on her cheeks was even more pronounced.

'Isabella, will you… be my girlfriend?' I asked as formal as I could. She giggled and threw her arms around me.

'I thought you would never ask!'

'Is that a no?' I asked amused.

'No! It's a Yes Edward!' I grinned got up and kissed her. I took her hand and dragged her downstairs. Carolina sat in the living room with Rose and Emmett who was devouring the cookies on the plate like there was no tomorrow.

'So Bella how did you like the house?' Carolina asked as we sat down on one of the loveseats.

'It's really beautiful, do you live here alone, while they are at Bayham?'

'Yes, although I have visitors quite a lot. Anyway, do you 2 want something to drink?'

I nodded and went with her to the kitchen to get our drinks. I was about to turn toward the living room again when she stopped me.

'She really is a good girl, don't let her go!' I smiled at her, she picked up a fresh tray of cookies and we headed back to where the other where. Bella was laughing her head off and Emmett was pouting at Rosalie, who was shaking her head.

'What happened?' Carolina asked.

As Rose explained that Emmett tried to drink his coke and eat a cookie at the same time which resulted in him choking on the cookie and the coke coming back out through his nose. I laughed together with the others. It was good to be home for a day, but I had a weird feeling that something was bent on going wrong in the near future, it unsettled me.

I just hoped it wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

**Hii, A new chapter I took a little longer because my exams begin in a Week and I have to concentrate on that although when I have time I'll try and write the next chappie!**

**KISSIE AND HUGGLE**


	8. Something Dangerous This Way Comes

Hii, back again

**Hii, back again. A familiar name returns ****–giggle giggle-  
****Anyway the chapters to come aren't going to be long…  
****(I want to drive you crazy ;))  
****After this big part The end of the story will be in sight but I'm already thinking of  
****A sequel because the end of this story isn't happy!  
**

**I always forget disclaimers, but I don't think you are so stupid to believe that  
****I'm Stephenie Meyer, she would write so much better!**

**KISSIE AND HUGGLE AND READING PLEASURES**

**Chapter 8: Something Dangerous This Way Comes.**

**BPOV**

Edwards house really was beautiful, luckily he had reassurance that he could live somewhere once they are old enough to leave the orphanage. I on the other hand didn't. I didn't have any money so far I knew, no house. Where would I live once I got out of there? I tried not to think about the things that had yet to come so I just sat here with Edward by my side talking to Carolina and listening to stories of when they where little. I saw Edward glance at his watch and the look up at Emmett.

'Em, how long till we have to be back?' He asked

'Uhm, We have to be back by 5 o'clock, why?'

'I want to take Bella somewhere before we have to go back, we'll see you back at dinner.' Edward replied, he helped Carolina put the things away and then hugging her goodbye. She came to me and surprisingly hugged me to while whispering in my ear. 'Take care of him for me!' I smiled and nodded. Edward got his keys and pulled me outside toward his silver Volvo. He opened my door like any gentleman would and then sprinted to the other side of the car and got in. I turned toward him in my seat.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked, although I had one of the faintest ideas that he wasn't going to tell me.

'It's a surprise.' Like I thought. I sighed and turned back around looking out of the window, there was a comfortable silence, I liked it that way. After a 20 minute car ride we stopped on a parking lot of a park. I looked around amused. There were little children running around the playground. I saw a little girl running away from a boy laughing without a care in the world. Edward took my hand and pulled me toward the other side of the park. We headed into the woods that lay behind the park. We walked in silence, Edward not speaking only smile really bright. After a while we stopped and Edward put his hand over my eyes.

'You trust me enough, right?'

'Of course Edward.' He lead me through a bush and stopped somewhere where I could feel flowers at my sides. He let his hands from my eyes and I swear they would pop out of my head. It was a perfect place full of wildflowers in all the colours imaginable. Edward sat down under a three and I quickly walked to him and sat next to him.

'It's beautiful' I whispered. I seem to say that a lot. We sat there in pure and utter bliss. Edward played with my fingers in his lap. With my free hand I traced his veins on his arms.

'Bella?' He sounded worried about something, I hoped it wasn't something I did, but then I didn't do anything.

'Yes?' I asked and waited patiently for his answer.

'I have a bad feeling, like something really bad is about to happen.' I swallowed, he made me think about Alice she always knew when something was about to happen.

'Bad for who? Maybe we should ask Alice. She will most certainly know is something bad is going to happen.' He nodded and kissed my hand softly. I took his arm and looked at his watch and sighed, it was already 4.30 we had to get going from this utterly beautiful place. He seemed to understand why I sighed because he pulled me up against his chest and kissed me. We headed back to the car and to Bayham. We pulled into the parking lot just in time. It was Saturday evening which means that everyone gets their mail. Although not many people get mail, sometimes there was a note from Bayham about an event or something. We arrived at the dinner hall and quickly scanned the room for the others, but we didn't need to look because the instant Emmett spotted us, he got out of his chair and yelled for the whole of Bayham.

'Hey you two lovebirds come here!' I turned beat red, the girls in our vicinity all glared tomatoes at me. We quickly walked to the table before Emmett embarrassed us even more. When we sat down two plates where shoved in front of us. During dinner the mail was handed out. I just finished my piece of Pizza and looked at the few letters that where shoved in my face. I took them and looked them threw. There were 2 from Bayham, and one from an unknown person. I looked at the others and saw Jasper and Alice with both 4 letters, Edward with 6 and Emmett and Rose with 2. I opened the first one from Bayham. It said that next weekend we would go to the local Carnival. We would be split up in groups with each a supervisor. That looked fun, although last year wasn't. the second letter from Bayham said that in 2 month there would be an couple from Brittan that will come and visit because they wanted to adopt 2 children. I decided that I could take my last letter up to my room and read it there. I got up together with the rest of them talking about the carnival next week when someone came to get Edward, obviously one of his teachers wanted to talk to him. Alice asked if she could come up to my room with me and give me a make over, I quickly said that I still had a letter and that she could come over later. She pouted clearly unhappy, but I quickly dashed upstairs to my room. I went to sit at my desk and opened the last letter but as soon as I saw the cocky handwriting I knew Edward had been right. Something bad diffently was about to happen.

* * *

**Okay not so long chapter but thats because the excitement starts here! Cliff Cliff Jump!  
I'll try and write another chapter tonight although I'm not sure if I can :)**

**KISSIE AND HUGGLE AND REVIEW PLEASE (a)**


	9. The Man I thought Only Existed in My

Whiiii, another chapter how bout that

**Whiiii, another chapter how bout that?****  
I couldn't help myself so I wrote another Chapter.  
Although like the previous chapter it won't be that long!**

Anyway Disclaimer still the same…

**READ AND REVIEW Than you get a little kiss!**

**Chapter 9: The man I thought Only Existed in My Nightmares.**

**BPOV**

_My Dear Bella,_

_Because I behaved myself they let me out early.  
I must say that I missed you terribly. Although everything  
will be okay, I'm coming to get you, so I can have you for ever.  
Don't try and run away it won't work. Police? They won't believe you!  
And a little thing I think you need to know…  
You know the plane where our parents supposedly died? Sorry to tell  
you that is not the way they died.  
They died in a plane alright, but not because of the crashing,_

_No somebody killed them.  
Anyway, I'll see you soon. How about we meet at the Ferris wheel at the  
Carnival…_

_Greets Andrew_

I immediately went into a shocked state. I crawled to Edwards bed and curled into a ball the letter on the floor. I thought he would be locked up for the rest of his life, but now he was free and he was coming for me! He killed our parents, or someone killed them in his place. Oh god, why did this have to happen now, now that I'm happy. I don't know how long I laid there but after a while there was a knock at the door. I didn't answer, I was so shocked that maybe if I ignored the knocking it all would go away. The knocking became harder and there was a voice, but I didn't hear anything anymore.

Before I knew it my door flew open and a few people came in, I cowered at the light. I curled even more into a tight ball. I felt comforting arms wrap around me and soothing words where spoken, but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't answer them.

**JPOV**

I hadn't talked to Bella in quite a while and I wanted to know how everything went, so I decided to go to her room and talk to her only if it was for a little while. I quickly headed up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door but no one answered. I tried the door and it was closed. I put my ear against the door trying to hear if someone was in the room. I heard someone breathing really hard as if the person was hyperventilating. I knocked again, but again I got no answer. If Bella was in there and she wouldn't open the door then something had to be wrong. I quickly headed to Esme's room and knocked rapidly. She opened her door looking frantic, Carlisle by her side as usual.

'What's wrong Jasper?' She asked worried.

'It's Bella! She is in her room but she won't open up no matter how long you knock, and if you listen at the door, I thinks she's hyperventilating. Can you get in her room?' I asked quickly. She nodded and headed back in for the keys. We quickly made our way back to her room and opened the door. I looked at Bella's bed but she wasn't there. I then noticed that she was curled up on Edwards bed. I walked toward her and called her name softly. She didn't respond. I looked at Carlisle hoping he knew what was wrong with her. I gather her in my arms even to that she didn't respond.

'I think she went into shock, if we only knew about what!' I spoke softly in her ear while listening to what Carlisle was saying. Emmett came in looking for Edward, but when he noticed Bella he quickly became worried and shouted to Rose to come to. I explained to them how I found Bella. I asked Emmett if he knew where Edward was but he didn't know. I asked them to get Alice and search for Edward. Because I knew she would have to respond to him. The dashed out of the room and Carlisle started to look Bella over.

After a while she started whimpering and crying. The tears streaked down her face when the other returned without Edward, Carlisle didn't know what to do either.

'How can we get to Edward?' I asked out of options. I saw Emmett thinking and saw the light bulb in his head flickering on.

'Ohh, we can call him on his cell phone. I noticed he took it with him from our house' He explained, but then his face turned grim again.

'But I don't have mine, so I can't call him. I don't remember his number.' He looked sad and looked back at Rose who was smiling, she pulled a red cell phone out of her jeans.

She flipped it open and dialled Edwards number.

'Hello Edward? Where are you?' She asked.

'Okay, but could you come home really fast?' Edward was probably already freaking out at Rose's tone.

'It's Bella' At that she flipped her phone shut and smiled at us.

'As soon as I told him it's Bella he hung up, so I guess he'll be here in mere minutes.' I sighed in relieve.

We waited for a couple of minutes and after 5 minutes he barged in. I thought he would immediately pull Bella out of my arms, but he didn't instead he picked a piece of paper of the ground and read it through. When he was done, he had a face of pure shock, he looked at Bella and a look of understanding spread over his face. He quickly took her in his arms and whispered a few things in her ear. She looked up at him and crushed him into a hug. I took the letter from Edward and read it. This just couldn't be after all this time, he came and ruined out lives again. I handed the letter at Carlisle.

'He's back, I just hope it won't be too late!'

**

* * *

**

Okay Last Chapter for today, maybe next week an update or at the latest next weekend.  
I have to tell you that after this week the updates will be even slower because I have a week full of examens. But After  
that Summer Vacation so a lot of writing time!

KISSIEE AND HUGGLE AND A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE!


	10. Sad Note From Autor

Okay, Okay I'm soooooo Sorry

Okay, Okay I'm soooooo Sorry!  
I never planned to not right so long!

Just I had my exams, my grandmother got into the hospital and I had to start working.

Then my grandmother became worse and my job harder and I didn't have any time left.

Then in august my grandmother died and since then we have been extremely busy with everything that needs to be done…

I need to catch up on school, started my fourth year but now and then I'm making time to write bits and pieces.  
I hope you all can forgive me for my late response and I hope I can post a new chapter in a week or so!

Greetz for the overly stressed SilentHeartBeatsInTheDark

(Currently writing like a speed train to give you the next chapter!)


	11. I've built you a Home in My Heart

**Hello everyone,  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my Grandmother died,  
and there is a lot going on at the moment. So I seriouly appologize  
and hope you can all forgive me.  
**

**I'll try and update more frequent but I can't promise you long  
chapters some can be very short and I'm very sorry for that!**

**On with the story...  
**

**Reviews make a person happy!**

**Chapter 10: ****I built you a home in my heart**

**EPOV**

After dinner, a teacher needed me at school because of a class representative meeting. Somewhere in the two month blur the elected me as the class representative which was quite boring. So I went to school and got the papers for the others from our class. After the meeting I was just catching up with some of the others who where there when my cell rang. I forgot I took it with me. It said that Rose was calling me. I quickly picked up, knowing Rose only called if something was wrong.

'Hello Edward? Where are you?' She asked Immediately.

'I'm at school? Why?' I asked warily.

Okay, but could you come home really fast?' She sounded anxious.

'Why? What's wrong.' I asked now fully worried.

'It's Bella!' As soon as her name left her lips I closed my phone and ran outside to my car, quickly starting the engine and raced of back to Bayham. As soon as the parking came in sight, I parked and jumped out of my car and ran up the stairs to my room people stared after me but I didn't care about that.

Once I reached our room, I noticed that everyone was in there. Emmett holding Rose and Jasper cradling Bella's frame to his chest. Carlisle looked worried and Esme had tears streaking down her face. I wanted to run to Bella and take her in my arms, but something white caught my eye. I picked it up en skimmed it over. It was a letter from Andrew!

I quickly took Bella from Jasper and gave them the paper.

'Bella, it's alright I'm here. I won't let him hurt you!' I whispered to her, she looked up at me and hugged me tightly. I saw jaspers face pale and Alice rushing to him. He gave the letter to Carlisle and said:

'He's back, I just hope it won't be too late!'

I stayed with Bella clutched tight to my chest. She had calmed down but was still scared as if he had come and said all that to her in person. After midnight everyone left, Jasper was reluctant to leave but Alice persuaded him to leave so he could get some rest and promised him they would come back first thing in the morning.

I left Bella for a bit to change my clothes. When I came back she was dead asleep.

I watched her as she slept and vowed to myself to never let anything or anyone hurt her. She was to precious to me to leave. I would never leave her only when she wanted me to, or if it was for her own benefit. Although I don't think she would let me leave. If you had asked me if I would ever fall in love when I first came here I would say no, because I was closed off from everything. But Bella made me see that you can't bottle everything up inside you, you had to open up and let people in to get over what ever happened in the past. Now I could only hope that everything would work out with Andrew in the end. I pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, she grabbed my hand tightly before mumbling in her sleep. I laid down next to her and tried to get some sleep, but found that hard after everything that had happened in the last hours that had passed. I began thinking what would happen after everything was over and Andrew locked up again. Maybe Rose and Emmett could go live alone and take us with them, we could go to college together and be a happy family. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up from screaming. Bella was writhing beside me and screaming her lungs out.

'NO DON'T KILL THEM, ANDREW PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM I'LL DO ANYTHING!'  
I quickly sat up and started shaking her, she was having bad nightmares and I couldn't let her sleeping like that. I was afraid, Bella was traumatised I wondered if she would ever get over this.  
'Bella wake up love, you need to wake up. Bella please.' I pleaded with her to wake up and after a while she opened her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart to see her like this. She had taken a home in my heart and I never wanted her to go no matter what. I took her in my arms and kissed her head whispering soothing words in her ear. I heard the door opening silently and Esme's head peeking in. 'Is she alright?' I heard her concerned voice ask. I looked at her and nodded.  
'She's alright but I think the nightmare may occur again.' She nodded and left again, although she looked reluctant to leave.

'I'm sorry Edward, you can go back to sleep now.' This was the first time she spoke and I was relieved when she looked up at me. Tears still brimmed her beautiful eyes.  
'Bella I'll stay up until your back asleep. Don't worry I wont leave you, I never will!' She hugged me tight and I lay us down on the bed stroking her hair softly, hoping something good could happen in the next few days.

**I hope you liked the chapter if not tell me,  
if you have any ideas that you would want in this story  
tell me and I can see if it fits in the story!  
Love all my reviewers!**

**X  
**


	12. Angels Cry

**Hello, everyone.  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update…  
I don't have a reason for not updating, I've been just not focused on writing,  
Only on reading, I've been reading lots and lots of fan fiction.  
Anyway, hope you guys don't hate me…  
**

**Chapter 11: Angels Cry  
EPOV**

The next morning I did everything to convince Bella to go to school, she was thinking of excuses after excuses to not go. Only after Jasper made her promise to go to school did she start to get ready for school. I was beginning to worry for the carnival, Carlisle still wanted us to go because the whole school was going and it would be suspicious if only the two of us didn't go. So we would form a plan for the carnival so Andrew wouldn't get a hold of her, no matter what I wouldn't let anything happen to her, not now I had someone so close to me I didn't want to lose her like I lost my parents.

Bella came out the bathroom just in time for the school bus. We hurried downstairs and ran to the bus, Jasper had seats for us so we wouldn't have to stand. Only when we sat down did I notice that everybody on the bus was looking at Bella. I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. She looked grateful and buried her head in my shoulder. Jasper looked over the back of his seat and saw Bella hiding.  
"Sorry, I found out this morning that a few of the other people on the hallway witnessed everything, they told other people and now the whole school knows."  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, we didn't need this not now.  
"We'll deal with it, I guess" Bella whispered. Always trying to stand strong, she didn't like to rely on other people, she didn't like to show to others that she was weak.  
"Jasper, can I speak with you and Emmett after school?" He looked at me curiously, probably wondering what I was talking about, but when I gave a quick glance at Bella he understood immediately and nodded. We arrived at school and headed off to our first class. Classes went on slowly, a few of Jacobs friends looked at us as if we where filth but I didn't care, they weren't our big problem here. I also noticed that Bella wasn't really paying any attention to class. As a matter of fact she hadn't said anything al morning.  
At lunch Jasper asked her how classes went and she just answered good nothing more, he sent me a worried glance and I sighed.  
"Emmett, Jasper can I talk to you both outside?" the both nodded and followed me outside.

"It's like this, I'm very worried about the carnival next weekend. Carlisle wants us to attend, but I don't think it's safe. He is going to be there even if we don't go to the Ferris wheel he'll come looking for her." I explained to them, although I don't think I needed to as soon as I began about the carnival they knew what I meant.  
"You're right, but we need to go. We just need to be by her side and never leave the crowd of people. He won't do much if there are too much people around."  
"But we still need to take precautions if we want her to be safe, if he takes action during the carnival." Emmett flexed his muscles after he said it. Probably wanting to show off, meaning he thought he could take the man on himself.  
"Lets just agree to stick together during the carnival okay?" I asked, they both nodded and the bell signaling class to begin again rang. I waited outside for Bella to come out and we walked to class together she was still being silent. I took her hand, looked around for teachers and then pulled her toward the forest behind the school.  
"Edward where are we going? Class is starting!" I looked back at her and smiled.  
"Don't worry, we are just skipping class." She smiled a little, only a little but it made me happy to see I could still make her smile.  
We walked a little further away until we found a little stream with some rocks on the side, it was surrounded by trees and flowers.  
Bella sat down and looked a little more happy. I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine.  
"Bella?" She looked up at me with a questioning glance. I sighed and looked her in the eye again.  
"Bella, I want you to talk to me. If you don't want to talk to me, then talk to Jasper or someone else, but don't keep it inside. It hurts me to see you like this, so closed up and turned away from everyone who loves you." Bella looked shocked at my confession, it may be a little harsh but it was the truth. She let a single tear drop and hugged me tightly.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want to burden you with all my troubles. It's my past that is coming to haunt me and I can't let the idea slip that something might happen to any of you guys."  
After that Bella told me everything that was on her mind, that she was scared senseless, she was angry that Andrew had gotten free, that she wanted to be brave for the others and didn't want to show she was in pain because of the little note. We stayed there the rest of the afternoon and only headed back when it was time to take the bus back to Bayham. When we got back, I notified Carlisle of where we had been so we wouldn't be in trouble when the school reported that we skipped the afternoon. That night all 6 of us stayed in our room and talked and laughed like we didn't have a care in the world. But deep inside we all knew that soon trouble would be brewing in the horizon and it wouldn't be pretty but we would pull through. I knew that!

**Okay so it's not that long, sorry.**

I can't seem to wright any longer chapters. Anyway the chapters are going in to huge drama mode as of the next chapter, hopefull I'll write it soon...

Byee!


End file.
